warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost
}} |pastaffie= }} }}(exiled) }} |age=Unknown |death=Killed by Snake |rogue=Frost |early settler=Frost |starclan resident=Frost |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle |deadbooks = The First Battle, A Forest Divided}} Frost is a big, pure -white tom with blue eyes and sleek, thick fur. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Although not named, Frost and Petal trap Storm among the gnarled roots of an oak tree. He says that strangers aren't welcome there and tells her to clear off. Gray Wing tells them to leave her alone, and throws himself on top of Frost. He snarls at him and flashes his claws. Gray Wing then batters him with his hind paws, and the two roll over among the debris on the forest floor. Frost catches him with a stinging blow on the shoulder, and Gray Wing lunges forward, trying to fasten his teeth in his throat. However, Frost jerks his head away, and Gray Wing's teeth only meet his ear instead. He lets out a screech and tears himself away from him, scrambles to his paws and flees as blood trickles from his ear. :When Gray Wing tries to visit Clear Sky he and Fox step out of the undergrowth and block his way. Gray Wing notices that he was vaguely familiar, until he realizes that he was one of the rogues that attacked Storm. Frost asks what was he doing here, and Gray Wing tells him that he came to visit Clear Sky. Fox notes that he is Clear Sky's brother, but adds that it doesn't give him the right to hang around anytime he feels like it. Frost sneers that it is a good excuse, and adds that he thinks that Gray Wing has come to steal their prey. He asks how it is their prey, stating that it isn't just theirs because it is near where they live. Fox says that Clear Sky doesn't see it that way, and tells him to shove off before they make him. Frost tells him to do so now, and takes a pace forward so that he stands nose to nose with Gray Wing. :Storm then asks what is going on, and greets Gray Wing. Frost tells her that he is stealing their prey, and Storm asks if it is true cuttingly. Storm notes that he isn't carrying any prey, nor has the scent of it, and adds that it could be just that the two are a pair of crow-food-eating flea-brains. Fox protests that they are only doing their job. Storm gives a contemptuous flick of her tail and pushes past the two toms. Gray Wing asks her why those cats are so hostile, and Storm replies that Clear Sky thinks it is important to build a strong community. :Clear Sky later admits to Gray Wing that although Fox and Frost could be a bit too keen on guarding the boundaries, it was the only way to keep cats safe. Gray Wing tells him that he was worried Clear Sky was creating boundaries between the mountain cats, but he protests that it is not true. Gray Wing then says that he should tell Fox and Frost that before he is interrupted. When Jagged Peak falls off of a tree while hunting, Gray Wing yowls to Clear Sky to tell Fox and Frost to let them through. :As Gray Wing returns to the new camp, he spots two cats approaching him from the forest, who are revealed to be Jagged Peak and Frost. Jagged Peak leans heavily against him for support, and Gray Wing sees that he is hardly putting his injured leg to the ground. Gray Wing greets them, and while Jagged Peak gives him a miserable look, Frost does not acknowledge his presence at all. He helps Jagged Peak lay on the ground, and then turns away without speaking and bounds back across the moor. Gray Wing thinks that he is a rude furball, and asks Jagged Peak what is happening. He does not respond at first, as he glares at Frost vanishing into the distance. :When Gray Wing tries to take Thunder to Clear Sky's camp, Frost, Petal, and an unnamed black-and-white tom step in front of him. Frost growls that he is not welcome there, his neck fur bristling. After Petal agrees to take him to his brother, she and Frost escort Gray Wing to Clear Sky. Thunder Rising :After the forest fire, Hawk Swoop shares a portion of her hare with Frost, and he nods stiffly, seeming grateful, but is unwilling to be friendly. As Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots check the cats, it is noted that Frost has a burn on one of his legs. He then returns with Petal and Falling Feather from hunting, carrying prey. While following them, Thunder thinks that he feels more comfortable with Frost and Petal. :Frost, Petal, and Thunder go on patrol together, with Frost in the lead, where they see Bumble, who is starving. Frost halts upon seeing her, and he and Petal do not seem to care that she is hungry, and they tell her to leave Clear Sky's territory, as she is trespassing. Bumble then looks at the two, and refuses, which makes them slide out their claws at her and chase her away. Frost informs her to leave and stay out, racing after her, and Thunder watches the three vanish in the undergrowth. They then return, and Frost remarks they won't have any more trouble from her, making a satisfied whisk with his tail. He then informs them to keep going, and they head further along the border. :Petal notes that Clear Sky will hold a meeting soon, and Frost asks Thunder if he knows what the meeting is about, eyes gleaming. Thunder shakes his head, and Petal asks Frost the same question. He responds that he may desire for them to expand their boundaries, but Petal denies the possibility, and thinks that he will give certain cats more responsibilities. Frost, dubious, asks which one of them Petal thinks will get them, and the latter describes the others. Frost then suggests Leaf, as he is a good hunter, and Petal denies of his skill. Frost also notes that in a fight, Leaf could beat him without a problem. He adds that if Clear Sky is to pick a cat, he and Petal would have a better chance than the others, referring to them as useless furballs. :Thunder, shocked, asks if that is how they spoke of their denmates, and Petal and Frost halt, gazing at Thunder with surprised eyes. Frost inquires Thunder of his location the past two moons, and if Clear Sky taught him anything. He adds that all of the cats know they have a place in the camp, but it depends on how much Clear Sky likes them, and makes it clear that it is final, upon arriving in the forest. Afterwards, Thunder wishes not to listen to Petal and Frost no longer. Thunder then sees Wind, and notes that Frost and Petal won't take her trespassing lightly, like Bumble, but she won't be as easy to chase off. :However, when Frost sees her, he dashes up and confronts Wind, telling her to leave. Thunder notices that his injury causes him pain, and he believes that he isn't ready for a fight. Wind gives Frost a disdainful stare, and he informs her that she crossed the boundary, and to get off their territory. After Wind explains her new name, Wind Runner, Frost flings himself on top of her, and rolls over on the forest floor. Petal watches the fight, making Thunder guess that she will join if Frost is getting the worst, but Frost has Wind Runner pinned under his body. Thunder is surprised, as Frost's injuries don't prevent him from fighting, and Wind Runner then bites his paw, making Frost hiss in shock. They then round on Thunder, and Frost asks Thunder why he didn't attack sooner. :They then glare him before returning to camp. Clear Sky asks for their forgiveness, and Frost shouts that he has nothing to forgive himself for, asking him what to do. Clear Sky thanks Frost, as his loyalty means a great deal to him. Wind Runner then shows the the moorland cats her wounds, and she explains that Frost made them, and Thunder watched him do so. When Thunder gives Petal a mouse to eat, he notices Frost licking his burn, which refuses to heal. As Thunder approaches Clear Sky, the latter looks at Frost, making him stiffen. He then tells Frost to come, and the white tom looks up from where he licks his wound, and rises to his paws, limping to his leader's side. Thunder thinks that he is slower, and Clear Sky orders Frost to show every cat his wound. His eyes then widen in surprise, and reluctant, he exposes his leg, which Clear Sky points out has not healed. :Thunder replies that it isn't Frost's fault that he was burned, but Clear Sky responds that Frost carry out patrols properly. The former is said to have never liked Frost's behavior, but won't bear to see him humiliated, and protests that Frost does hunt and patrol, and still contributes. He adds that his wound needs to get better, looking around for support, but no one offers theirs. Clear Sky then forces Thunder down to the ground, and asks for him to clean Frost's wound, if he cares so much. Thunder asks Clear Sky why he doesn't care about Frost anymore, and Quick Water agrees with him. Clear Sky then turns to Thunder and Frost, and informs Frost that he must leave, as it is for the greater good, and asks Thunder to escort him to the boundary. :He then asks Clear Sky if he is to leave Frost to die alone, with no cat to care for him. Frost wails, taking in what Clear Sky means to do, and pleads not to be sent away. He notes that he caught a vole the day prior, and he did all his patrols. Frost adds that he will die, and begs for another chance, with Thunder watching him, appalled. It is noted that Frost was a rogue prior, and Thunder thinks that it would be a better life for both of them. Thunder then announces that he won't lead Frost to his death, and he can only help himself and Frost, and they will not return. Falling Feather informs the two that she will take them as far as the border, and Thunder beckons Frost with his tail before heading out at a slow pace, so Frost can keep up. :Frost asks Thunder why he is going, as they were never friends, and Thunder replies that although he thinks of him as annoying, he doesn't want to see him dead. Frost growls that the wound is not healing, and Thunder informs him of the cats on the moor, who can heal the wound. When they arrive at the border, Frost, intimidated, asks if they are to go up the moorland, and Thunder asks how fast Frost thinks he can walk. Frost, grim, responds that he is fast enough, and he will get there. The two then climb to the ridge's top, and Thunder informs Frost to go, as the faster they walk, the sooner they will arrive. Frost then tells Thunder to hold on, reminding him that he can't run as fast as him. The First Battle :Clear Sky watches Frost and Thunder leaving the territory. He thinks that Frost has to leave, as his wound isn't healing, and could go bad, thus burdening his group. When Clear Sky begins to speak with Falling Feather, he mentions that he had seen her say farewell to Frost and Thunder. She defends herself, claiming that she only thought about it, and wouldn't have followed through. Afterwards, Clear Sky starts a group meeting, beginning with a mention of Frost's and Thunder's departure, without returning. He suggests for them to claim more territory, since Frost and Thunder had left. Hawk Swoop then finds Frost and Thunder on the moor, and they return, Frost limping after Thunder. Rainswept Flower asks for his identity, and Hawk Swoop confirms that it is Frost, and that he had been banished by Clear Sky, Thunder leaving with him. :She notes of how they found them trekking from the border, and Thunder adds that Frost need help, and have nowhere to go. Hawk Swoop continues, noting that she wants to bring them Thunder as soon as possible, and Frost is injured, adding that Clear Sky won't tolerate a cat not pulling its weight. Cloud Spots begins to circle him, and Frost backs away, fur bristling. Cloud Spots comforts him, searching Frost's pelt, and notes that he wants to see the injury's condition. Frost mumbles that he has a burn on his leg, and Cloud Spots continues to pad around him, before concluding that his wound has gone sour, sniffing Frost's leg, making his nose wrinkle. Frost inquires if that is the cause for his injury paining him, and Cloud Spots confirms it, sniffing the swollen area. He then beckons Frost to follow him, nosing him to a gorse bush, and Frost is relieved as he sinks down under it. :When asked for his reasons of leaving Clear Sky, Thunder remarks that he banished Frost, while he chose to leave. He adds that he wanted Thunder to take Frost someplace, and leave him for dead. He then asks if Frost can stay, and Gray Wing replies that he won't turn away an injured cat. Tall Shadow is seen squeezing out of the den where Cloud Spots had led Frost. Thunder then thinks that Frost will appreciate the mouse he caught, and ducks inside the gorse den. Frost lies in a dip lined with moss, and greets Thunder, pleased to see him. Thunder drops the mouse beside his nest, informing him that it is Frost's, and the latter thanks him. Cloud Spots notes that Frost has a fever, and he has been applying poultices to Frost's wound, which although would work eventually, it is noted that it had festered deeply, and he should have been treated early on. He then assures Frost that the poultices will be working, and Frost asks, in a tremulous voice, if he will be alright, and Cloud Spots assures him that he will be. :He asks Frost if forest cats collect borage, and he confirms that they only catch prey, adding that if they are injured, they will have to recover or risk banishment. When Tall Shadow calls for a meeting, Cloud Spots slides out of the gorse from where Frost peeks out, face hidden in shadow. As he and Thunder meet up with Clear Sky for diplomatic reasons, Jackdaw's Cry points out that he sent Frost away to die. Meanwhile, on the moor, Pebble Heart is noted to be helping Cloud Spots make ointment for Frost. After Emberkit is buried, Cloud Spots shows Frost the prey heap, and it is noted that it is his first time out of the gorse den, Thunder being pleased to see him barely limp. When Thunder returns to the moor cats to retrieve them for battle, Frost hisses that Clear Sky is a fox-heart. :As they begin to leave, Frost is at Rainswept Flower's and Dappled Pelt's heels. He peers over the edge of the slope as some of his camp mates begin to pace around. When Thunder asks if his cats are ready, Frost shows his teeth, wanting to let his claws into Clear Sky. In battle, Frost lets out a yowl as he is pressed to an oak's trunk as Snake slashes at his muzzle. Frost ducks, hisses, and dives for Snake's hind leg, eyes flashing in the gloom as he tugs said leg from under him. He snatches his pelt with a forepaw, and hooks him onto his spine, before lunging for his throat. However, Snake knocks Frost onto his side, making him let out a shriek, and slices his throat with a flailing paw. Frost's blood spreads through his fur, and groaning, he twitches, before dying. Afterwards, it is noted that Clear Sky had thrown Frost out of his territory, but had given his life defending his campmates. When the spirits of the dead cats arrive, it is noted that Frost's fur shines brighter than it was in life. A Forest Divided :Frost is seen by Clear Sky when he, Petal, and Fox are talking with River Ripple in a dream, in which the spirit-cats summoned alone the leaders. Their soft meows are lost in the breeze. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :It is noted that when Clear Sky drove out Frost to die, Thunder left, and took him to the moorland cats' camp instead. Trivia Mistakes *In the ''The First Battle allegiances, Frost is listed as part of Tall Shadow's group, despite being a rogue at the time. Character pixels Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Frostfi:Kuura (KS)ru:Иней Category:Rogues Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Deceased characters Category:The First Battle characters Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:StarClan cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Banished or exiled cats